Content management systems allocate and use a lot of computing resources to transmit content to a very large number of remote computing devices. Similarly, remote computing devices also allocate and use a lot of computing resources to receive and display the content received from the content management systems. In the case of mobile devices where memory, processing power and power are all finite resources, the receipt and display of content that is not contextually relevant to a user can adversely affect the device's performance and life as well the overall user experience. As such, content management systems should utilize appropriate resource management policies to reduce the amount of contextually irrelevant content being delivered to the remote computing devices.